If They Knew
by BadWolfGirl12
Summary: One day the TARDIS lands in a town in London, while The Doctor and Rose go to see Sherlock Holmes little did they know what would happen. A Collab with Starpaw77


Rose walked into the TARDIS control room, finding the Doctor at the Control panel. She was about to confess her feelings for him, that she's been keeping inside of her ever since the time on satellite five. He looked up from the Control and smiled at her, she smiled back.

"So where are we going today?" She asked. She figured she couldn't just come right out and say that she loved him.

"I was thinking maybe we could go find the lost moon of poosh." He replied. She kept staring at him, with a smile. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing. I just need to tell you something. Doctor I-" She was about to say it the TARDIS threw them around, rose screamed and fell to the ground.

"Rose?! You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She replied. "Where are we?"

"Dunno. Somewhere in London." He replied. He put on his coat and they went outside.

Rose looked around at the scenery around her. Buildings that were made of brick and stretched high up to the sky.

"Wow," Rose gasped at all of different new landscapes that swirled around her.

"Shall we venture'?" The Doctor smiled down at his companion. She turned to look up at him, taking a breath and swallowing. Rose wanted to tell him, but at the same tried tucking it down inside her for later.

The Doctor reached out a hand to her, she grabbed it. The Doctor pulled Rose along the long brick street.

"Rose, there's one person I want you to meet." The time lord stopped and turned around, "A man, Sherlock Holmes."

"Sherlock Holmes... isn't he? Like, the real Sherlock Holmes. But you're kidding." Rose grinned, a slight laugh coming over her.

They went to a black door with the numbers '221B Baker Street' on the brick beside the door. The Doctor used the door knocker after he fixed it from being crooked. Not long after he knocked a older lady came to the door.

"Oh Doctor. It's nice to see you again." She said.

"Nice to see you too, Mrs. Hudson. This is my friend Rose Tyler." The Doctor said.

"Very nice too meet you." Rose said, with a smile.

"You too dear. Are you here to see Sherlock?" Mrs Hudson asked.

"Yes we are actually. Is he busy?" He asked.

"Well, he and John are on a case but i'm sure they won't mind if you come and see them." Mrs. Hudson replied, letting them in. Rose and The Doctor followed Mrs. Hudson upstairs too Sherlock and John's apartment.

"Sherlock, someone's here to see you." Mrs. Hudson said. She moved over to let the time lord in, he walked in.

"Nice to see you again Sherlock. Hopefully were not bothering you." Said The doctor.

Sherlock kept on a straight face, looking at a picture set on one of the tables, "No, no." Sherlock suddenly looked up. "Oh you... I remember. Now if you will go away." Sherlock flicked a hand at the Doctor and Rose.

Mrs. Hudson sighed, "Don't worry about him, he's just investigating a painting. You may come and sit down if you like, dear. I will go and make some tea if that is alright -"

"No, no, you don't have to make us tea at this time, we were just coming to see Sherlock." The Doctor smiled at the young but older looking lady. She seemed to be in a hurry of some sort, but whenever the Doctor reconsidered her movements and such, he always noticed that she seemed to act that way. If he was around a sociopath all the time he would probably act that way he thought.

A man with light dirty blonde hair tumbled out of a room. "SHERLOCK!" he called. The Doctor and Rose both turned to look over at him.

"We have a disaster! The soup that was for Mary is bur -" suddenly the man stopped and turned to look up at both the Doctor and Rose. He took a few steps back, raising his eyebrows.

Silence filled the room, Rose kept staring at the man he looked confused. Rose felt like she knew him from somewhere but couldn't find a name, neither could he. Just then Rose knew who he was.

"John?" She said. He knew that voice, just then all the pieces fell into place. The hair, the face, the eyes, then the voice.

"Rose?" He said. They smiled at each other, Rose went and hugged him with a smile. He hugged her back.

"Look at you." He said.

"You two know each other?" The Doctor asked. They stopped hugging and Rose looked at the doctor.

"Yeah, we went to the same school. We were best mates back then." Rose said.

"Met this one back when she was ten. How old are you now?" John asked.

"I'm twenty now. He moved away when i was fourteen." Rose said. "I can't believe i found you again! What have you been doing?"

"Well, became a Doctor, then i became Sherlock's Partner."

"So what are you two like investigators? What case are you on right now?"

"Well there's this guy named Moriarty and he's working with another man who calls him self The Master." Just as John said that, The Doctor's smile became a blank look.

"Doctor? What's wrong?" Rose asked, concernedly.

"The Master is another time lord... the last time lord besides me." The Doctor sighed. Staring almost expressionless, he was becoming pale.

"You mean? Another time lord? Besides you?" Rose asked, her eyes widening. The Doctor never told her about the Master or ever had met him. She was a bit conflicted and confused, almost feeling betrayed.

"Oh how rambunctious. One of you is already a hassle, but two of you is just doing no good." Sherlock turned to look up from the painting, walking away from it into another room to get an item for more investigating. Sherlock came out of the room, holding up a microscope before suddenly pausing and placing it down onto a table. "Moriarty, the consulting criminal and the only one in the world... we're investigation about him. Is there anything you can tell me about this 'Master'." Sherlock questioned, turning to lie down on one of the couches.

"He's a time lord, an evil one... going against me... we used to be friends till Rassilon - "

"That would be enough! Thank you very much..." Sherlock quickly whipped up from the couch, staring at the Doctor and trying to shove Rose and the Doctor out the door.

"No wait!" Rose cried. Stumbling back in, turning to look at Sherlock.

"We can help you." The Doctor came back in through the doorway. Sherlock rolling his eyes unpleasant at the pair.

"Is he always like this?" Rose whispered to John.

"Yeah." John replied. Just then they heard Sherlock's text alert, he looked at it.

"John, Molly found something." Sherlock said. "We're going to have to ask you to leave now."

"Sherlock, they can come." John said, but he was already out the door.

"You can follow us." He said. He went downstairs, to get in the cab. The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and they went to get a cab also. They told the driver where to go and he drove them to the lab. When they got there the went into a room and found a girl, with Sherlock and John. They probably figured it was Molly.

"We got these strange readings." Molly said. They went over to her.

"It's just drumming, but we got it from Moriarty and the Master." Molly turned on a screen. A drum sound was all they got, four of them.

"It's always four and only. It never changes." Molly said.

"It shouldn't." The doctor said. They all looked at him.

"It never changed."

"Doctor what do you mean?" Rose asked.

"Well when we were kids, we all had to look into the Time Vortex. I ran, but he stared. It drove him mad. It's the beat of a Time Lord heart." The doctor said.

"Whats a Time Lord?" Molly asked.

"Uh. He. He's a Time Lord." Rose replied.

"What are you an alien?"

"Yes." The doctor said.

Molly gasped. Covering her mouth, "You're lying! Time lords and aliens aren't real!"

Sherlock rolled his eyes, suddenly putting his hand on Molly's shoulder, "In this case dear, they are..." Sherlock said in a low tone, pulling away from Molly. She wouldn't ever think Sherlock would ever lie like this, unless it was true. But in this case she was being confronted and didn't know what else to do or say. She rolled her eyes into her head and collapsed onto the floor.

Sherlock looked up at both the Doctor and Rose, "Now go on with your story... It looks like we have another body to clean up. Must get Gavin."

"Greg," Sherlock heard a voice and turned around to look at a silver headed man standing in the doorway.

"Oh Lestrade, how nice to see you here. Have anything else about the 'case'?"

"Yes! we're filing it under the name of, 'Two Men, Four Heartbeats.'" Lestrade gave a little nod. Sherlock stared at him and sighed, grabbing a pair of files out of Lestrade's hands.

"Two Men, Four Heartbeats? Oh what a stupid name!" Sherlock began spewing his opinion upon the world.

Rose had enough and spoke up.

"Well I for one love the name." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Rose." John said.

"Just being honest."

The Doctor tried not to laugh about Rose speaking up like that and everyone giving her a blank face.

"What?"

"Rose can I talk to you?" John asked. They went outside of the room.

"Rose! Are you crazy!"

"About what? Giving my opinion?!"

"Frankly yes. You can give your opinion to anyone, except for Sherlock."

"I'm not going to sit there, like a stick and be quiet. Listen over the years I learned its best to speak when able, I don't need you to stand up for me." Rose said.

"I'm going outside." She said walking off. John turned his back about to enter the room when he heard her scream. He turned fast and saw a man wearing a black hoodie, entering a room. He ran into the room.

"They have Rose!" He said.


End file.
